


O' Christmas Tree

by nakedxtime



Series: Advent Calendar/Ship Roulette [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, ship roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedxtime/pseuds/nakedxtime
Summary: Dean and Cas erect the tree.





	O' Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a ship roulette from my bookmarked Ao3 pages. Each day I'll be doing a new ship. Hopefully this will entice me to write the three fics I have in progress!

“What exactly is the point of putting up a tree again?”

“To decorate and put presents under it. It'll look nice, trust me. I did this once with Sammy when we were kids.” Dean states as he secures the base to the tree trunk. He'd gone all out with getting a live tree for their first retired Christmas. He was bound and determined to have a traditional Christmas. One where they had all the trappings.

“What happened?” Castiel asks, though he knows full well how that Christmas went when he'd bound his grace to Deans soul. But he wants Dean to tell him.

“Well...” Dean starts, opening a brand new box of lights to put on first, “Dad left us for a hunt, like he usually did, Sammy was about nine or ten. Apparently there was a shifter parading as an elf and stealing little kids that needed to be taken out.” he explains, plugging in the lights to make sure they worked. “Anyway, it's Christmas and Sammy wants a tree and to do presents. So I go out and buy a tiny little tree and a couple of presents for the kid.

“And, lemme tell you. He's friggin ecstatic to just have a tree, much less presents. I didn’t have enough to buy ornaments or anything. But it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was I did my best to him. That I brought him a real Christmas. So yeah, the point of putting up the tree is because I can. Because I can afford all of this, now. Without having to use stolen credit cards or anything. All my own money.” he finishes with a grin, walking around the tree as he speaks to wind the lights.

Cas hums and moves to help, taking the lights to wind them around as well. “I see. Christmas is very important to you and your brother. Angels don't exactly celebrate anything. Aside from victories in battle, there isn't any significance to one day over the next.” he murmured, voice low.

“Not even the birth of Jesus?”

“He was not _our_ saviour, you know. He's just the son of our father, which makes him our brother. We don't celebrate the creation of ourselves nor our brothers.” Cas explains n that matter of fact way he tends to do.

Dean grins at the other. “So you have a birthday? Or rather a creation day? Whatever you call it.” he asks, wondering what kind of birthday present an Angel would want. Hell, he needs to know what to get him for Christmas much less for his birthday.

“Why haven't we ever talked about this before?” Dean asks as they start putting up the ornaments.

“Because you were scared of your bisexuality and thought I would frown upon you wanting to know more about me.” Cas replies, shrugging. “I'm glad it's not the case any longer.” he adds, smiling a little before turning piercing blue eyes to the other man. “Christmas is a time for confessions, yes?”

Dean looks up and locks eyes with Castiel, breath hitching at the contact. “S-sometimes. Why? Gonna confess like I'm a priest?” he asks, defaulting to humor with the serious air. But he doesn’t look away. He can't.

Cas sets down the box of ornaments when he takes them from Deans hands. “I suppose if that’s how you want to look at it.” he steps close, ignoring the normal boundaries the two of them have set. “I've wanted you since I saw how brightly your soul shines, like a beacon in the darkest night. I've never seen something so pure before. And when I pulled you from Hell, I bound my grace to your soul, to help keep you pure, and to feel some of that purity myself. It was entirely selfish but I thought that I might be worthy of you if I was even a fraction as pure as you were. I never thought myself worthy of you. Not until you shared yourself with me tonight. Shared your past.” Cas takes Deans hands as he speaks and threads their fingers together.

Dean doesn't pull away in the slightest. He actually tightens his fingers around Cas' as he speaks. “Cas, I had no idea....” he breaths out, tipping his chin up in invitation.

Cas leans in, pausing just before their lips meet. “I don't do this lightly. An Angel and a Human is forbidden.”

“I know. I think that's why I'm okay with it, since it's you.” Dean whispers back before closing the distance, hands disentangling to pull Cas closer by his stupid trench coat.

There's desperation after that first kiss. Desperation to feel closer to one another. Desperation to fell one another.

Cas kisses like a man starved as he tears at Deans clothes, quickly catching on that Dean likes more than just his mouth to be attacked. He goes after his neck and his ear lobe, learning every sound that Dean makes.

Dean isn't passive, either. He shoves Castiel's coat off and tugs on the tie Cas has always worn, eager to finally feel the Angels skin under his hands. He moans every time Cas bites his neck or tugs on his ear, neck craned to allow him as much room as possible.

“Cas...” Dean gasps, pulling away to tug his shirt over his head. “Wait... I've never... You know, with a guy before.”

Castiel hums and nods. “I know. And it'll be my pleasure to show you all I’ve learned over the centuries.” he purrs against Deans throat. Angels aren't infallible and do get bored sometimes. What better way to kill time than to engage in a bit of sexual fun?

“Fuck...”

“Oh, trust me. I intend to.” 

Dean can only groan in response as Cas really starts to take him apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own. This is the first time I'm writing in a very long time. Trying to get back into the swing of things. Please be gentle with me!


End file.
